A blast in the past
This is my first paw patrol story I have ever written. Pls don't put any hate comments. Note: I have decided to turn this into a mini series. This is episode 1 of the series. Characters Main: * Pace * Chase * Skye Minor: * Future Chase * Future Skye * Joy * Sora * Ryder and the pups Story *Sigh* "It's so boring here! My parents don't pay attention nor they are here for me. And It's my birthday!" said Pace almost in tears. He sounded so upset. "Hey Pace" said the warm voice of his father. "Happy Birthday" said his mother as he went running up to his parents and hugged them. "Happy Birthday! " Sora and Joy said as they hugged him. "Thank you very much" said Pace as a smile appeared across his face. "I was hoping.. That may be we could go to the beach... Just all five of us... Can we...?" Pace said hoping to hear the word yes. "Of cour-" Chase's sentence was cut off by his pup tag "Paw patrol to the look out!" said Chase and Skye's Pup tag. "Sorry son. It looks like ur gonna have to wait. Duty calls." said Chase looking upset. Pace frowned. "We'll be back as quick as we can and then we could take you to the movies." Trying to get a smile from Pace. "I understand." Pace said still looking sad. "I'll wait." "In the mean time, we could play with you." Said Joy trying to see if this would make Pace happy. "You'll see that mom and dad will be back in time to take you to the movies. "Well we have to go. See you soon. " Said Chase and Skye. Hours passed. "Where are they...." Said Pace sadly. "They might be busy with their missions." Said Joy. "It's late! I want them to be here! They shouldn't have to go on missions on my birthday!" Said Chase angrily. *In Joy's mind* It's... Like he lost control. "Don't be upset Pace. I'm sure their really busy. I'm just gonna leave you alone." said Joy worried. Joy leaves the room and Pace is looking out the window with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" said Sora. "Pace is a little upset." Joy said with a sad face. "I hope he'll be fine." said Sora looking worried because she gets the feing that something bad is gonna happen. Same goes with Joy. "Why aren't they here? It's really late... Do they love me... Do they care....?" said Pace in tears. "They have enough time for Sora and Joy.... But they don't for me... They don't care!" said Pace angrily and upset. "Can we go check on him?" said Sora. Joy nodded. The two pups went to go check on him but when they got there, they saw Pace holding his paw up. Joy and Sora knew what this meant. He was going to time travel. "Take me to the past!" shouted Pace and he vanished. "Pace!" said Sora and Joy. "I had a feeling this was going to happen." Sora said worried. Back in the past, we Chase running on his way back to the lookout. Chase stops to catch his breath so he can keep going. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Pace and landed on Chase. "Oww! Didn't your parents teach you any manners kid?" Said Chase looking a little angry. Pace didn't answer he just realized how much that pup looked like his father. "Well I have to go. Later!" said Chase on his way back to the lookout. "He looks a lot like my father.... " Said Pace wondering if that was how his father looked like in the past. We are back in the future where Chase and Skye finally get home. "We're back!" said Chase smiling with Skye holding a present they had both picked for Pace. "Chase! Skye!" said Joy with a worried face. "What's wrong?" said Skye. "Pace went to the past!" said Sora worried. "What?!?" said Chase and Skye. "Why?" said Chase sadly. "He thinks that you don't have time for him. He's upset that you don't pay attention to him." said Joy sadly. "I have time for him, it's just that I go on a lot of missions these days." said Chase upset. "Can we go to the past to get him?" said Sora. "We can't do much about it... If we go to the past it may mess up the future since our past versions are still young. If we can find a way to send both of you to the past then the future might not be messed up." said Chase. "How are we going to that? Pace is the only one who can time travel and I don't know why but I get the feeling that problems have just begun." said Joy sadly. "I know someone that may be able to help us. And I get that same feeling.... Also if things go wrong in the past.... Make sure that you tell Pace that no matter what happens... He must never stop time... If he were to commit such an act like that.... It would destroy him" said Chase. "Understood." Said Joy. Next episode coming soon